


Cursed with an Angel

by SkyWrites



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Porn, Romance, Sex Pollen, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyWrites/pseuds/SkyWrites
Summary: Sheena and Colette find themselves hit with a curse of arousal. Things are awkward, things are scary, but at least they have each other, and maybe through their lust, they can find something a little deeper, something they'd both been to afraid to say.





	Cursed with an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted these girls to love each other and love themselves. Sheena is going to be very hard on herself, but I really like her as a character.
> 
> There's a special secret guest star from another Tales game at the start. (Don't worry, she's not involved in any of the sex, just the 'plot.')
> 
> Oh yeah, there's going to be little hints at possible past Colloyd because ??? Just a warning. It's not a big plot point, though.

Even to a master ninja such as herself, Goaracchia Forest kept Sheena on her toes. ‘Master Ninja’ they called her, bah, what a joke. The world may have been saved but it was thanks to everyone else. Lloyd and Colette especially. Sheena had never deserved the title in her own eyes. She never deserved the praise she received.

That’s why she was glad Colette was here at least. The forest was dark. Too dark. The vines moved and writhed with a killer’s intention, and the spirits here remained just as restless as always. The light of day could barely pierce through the forest’s thick tree tops, leaving the two women in a constricting blackness. The only light to be found was of Colette’s angelic wings, glimmering purple against her golden hair. It was hard to keep your eyes off her when she was the only thing to see.

Sheena grit her teeth, feeling stupid. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this, Colette. I’m the chief of the village, I should be dealing with this on my own.” Her words were low to make sure not to anger any creature or spirit nearby.

“No, no, it’s okay!” Colette said with her blindingly bright smile, forgetting the importance of their quiet. “Lloyd and I were in the neighborhood, anyway! And, um, you’re such a good friend! Of course we would want to help! It’s just, well, it’s too bad I tripped and um…. Made that tree fall on his leg.”

Sheena couldn’t forget it. Wherever Colette went, she brought such bizarre events with her. She had tripped over one of the buckets in Mizuho and (instead of using her wings for some reason) tried to get her grip by grabbing a tree. Not knowing her own strength, the tree toppled over and landed right on Lloyd’s leg, breaking it.

“That, uh, yeah.” Sheena did not know how to comment on that. Colette had cried so much, called herself stupid, could never stop apologizing. Even though Lloyd didn’t seem to mind or get mad, other than, well, the pain of getting a leg broken. “It’s okay! You know, we have some of the best doctors in Mizuho! They’ll take care of Lloyd in no time.”

“I hope so. I’m such a dumb klutz,” Colette mumbled the last part to herself.

Sheena felt a pang in her chest. That lack of self-confidence was very familiar. Too familiar. She had always felt an understanding with Colette about that. She had seen everything Colette had to go through. Sometimes Sheena wished she could say the right thing like Lloyd always did.

She didn’t want to think about Lloyd right now. It always brought up weird feelings. Yet, somehow, even alone with Colette she felt those feelings again. Oh. No. God. No. She didn’t… she didn’t have a crush on Colette too, did she?

 _Come on, Sheena! You’re better than this! You don’t really…_ Sheena shook her head with an annoyed grunt. _You’re a chieftain! Enough of this! You don’t have any stupid crushes on anyone! What kind of assassin would you be if you just got infatuated with everyone like that, anyway?_

Best to focus on the mission. There had been reports of a demon in the woods again. Or a spirit, or a witch. It was always like this. There were always rumors about this damn forest. That was how Mizuho managed to stay hidden! All the rumors of death and evil! But lately there seemed to be something new, something sinister. People were going missing, more than usual. Someone or something was doing it, and she had to put an end to it.

Colette followed close behind, her soft clothes brushing against Sheena’s, her breaths coming out low and cold into Sheena’s neck. She was way too close, but Sheena didn’t have it in her to say anything. Plus, she kind of liked it? Colette always had such a sweet smell, and her hair was always so pretty and…

 _Ugh!! Enough! Don’t be stupid, Sheena! Focus! Focus! Block out everything but the mission! Only the mission! Only the mission! No more of this_!

So she did.

* * *

“Aaggh!” The demon moaned dramatically, almost sensually if Sheena had to be honest? The monster(?) fell on her backside, battered and bruised. Her body was fairly exposed, but she did not seem to care in the slightest. “Two versus one isn’t very fair!”

“You’re the thing seducing people and stealing their souls, aren’t you? Fair doesn’t matter!” Sheena kept her cards at the ready, spitting a bit of blood from her mouth. That probably wasn’t very attractive. Oops. 

The witch only grinned wider. She was beaten, but there was a wildness in her eyes that sent shivers down Sheena’s spine. Even with Colette, they had just barely been able to survive the encounter with this creature. Her magic was potent, and there was no end to her tricks. Her attacks would seemingly stretch out on a whim, and her fireballs appeared to miss only to come flying back again.

“So I wanted to play the cliché deadly witch of the woods!? So mayyybe I seduced a few people with my magic!? I didn’t steal any of their souls though, that’d be s _o_ tacky. And frankly, I’m not into vore despite what some people might think.” She winked at some kind of invisible audience. “Does it really matter? Can’t you just let me go?”

Colette held her chakrams tight, even the slightest movement, and she would let them fly, killing the strange monster. But she was not one to ignore a plea of mercy. And neither was Sheena. Without Raine or Regal or anyone else around, they found it difficult to finish the fight.

“I won’t kill you,” Sheena said through panting breaths. “But I _will_ make sure you no longer trouble my village ever again. I’m banishing you back to where you came!”

The demon witch only smirked. “Oh, come now, surely you can let me have a little more fun?”

It was Colette’s turn to show her determination. She stood by Sheena’s words. “No! What you’re doing is wrong!”

She frowned. “Well you two are no fun. Fine, banish me back home, see if I care.” With a shrug, as if it were no big deal at all, she continued, “But since you embarrassed me, it’s only fair _I_ embarrass you two with my _final_ breath.” Again, she spoke with that strange dramatic flair.

“Enough, witch!” Sheena shouted, tightening her pose and chanting her spell of banishment. This one was dangerous. She did not want to waste any time.

“I’ve been working on this spell for quite some time,” the woman went on casually, still smirking. “Tested it out here before I decided to try it out at home. Let’s just say it’s been an _arousing_ success.”

“Don’t you mean rousing?” Colette offered unhelpfully.

“No, darling, it’s a pun.” She sighed. “Anyways, I’m gonna curse you two for defeating me, kay?”

Sheena’s cards glowed with power, filled with the mana of the world. She tossed the burning card at the grinning demon.

Before the card hit, the witch threw her hands out into the air and screamed out a cheerful, “Magikazam!” A crude powder shot out of her sleeves, splashing into Sheena’s and Colette’s faces, leaving the two in a coughing fit.

Light flashed as reality bent and twisted around the card, blinding the two girls in the dark forest. And just like that, the witch was gone, back to whatever hell she had come from. Still, her ‘curse’ remained, and it stung in their eyes.

“Colette! Are you okay?” Sheena asked once it was all over. She ignored any of her worries from before. Those stupid thoughts didn’t matter when there could be poison involved.

“I-I’m fine!” Colette coughed, wiping off the magic powder from her coat. “I, um, I don’t seem to feel anything?”

What could that horrible witch have cursed them with? Sheena ran her hands across her body, checking the smooth warmth of herself before realizing that… it felt _too_ good. She checked Colette, her breath coming out in a light huff as the possibilities entered her head.

No, no. It wasn’t _that_ was it?

But Colette’s hands were tracing along her body too. It seemed innocent enough, but there was a heaviness to her breathing, a lingering in her touches as she wiped away the magic residue.

“Damn it,” Sheena growled. “I… uh…” God, how was she supposed to say this? “I think I know what that witch cursed us with.”

Colette’s cheeks flushed red with worry and excitement, her beautiful eyes staring intensely at Sheena’s. “What is it? It’s bad isn’t it? It’s … some kind of fever isn’t it? We need to hurry back to Mizuho!” She had already brought out her crystalline wings, her arms wrapping around Sheena’s body quickly as she prepared to carry the ninja away.

“Wait! No! We can’t!” Sheena cried out, attempting to struggle free of Colette’s delicate yet incredibly powerful grip.

“Eh?” Colette practically spilled both of them onto the dirt as she froze in place. “Why not? Is it contagious?”

“No, its… it’s not deadly,” Sheena started, her heart already pounding in her chest. She felt the cool sensation of her fingertips against it and… _Get a hold of yourself!_ “It’s just… ugh. It’s best we aren’t around anyone until the curse wears off.”

Colette frowned, a very rare thing for someone as sweet as her. Still, she held Sheena in her arms, maybe just not noticing? Sheena at least wasn’t going to mention it. “Well… You need to tell me what it is then, Sheena. I want to be prepared. Sorry if that’s rude.”

An extremely exasperated sigh left Sheena, and part of her wished her soul had left her too. “It’s, uh. It’s stupid, all right? But it’s not incredibly dangerous. And it’ll wear off. And, seriously _it’s stupid._ ”

Colette’s body felt warmer and she held Sheena tighter. “Sheena. Please. What is it?” Even now, even when Sheena fumbled over everything, ruined everything, Colette remained patient with her.

“It’s!...” _Just spit it out already_! “It’s a sexual arousal spell!” Ah, she shouted that too loud. Oh, oh no. It’d be awful if someone had heard that.

Colette nearly dropped Sheena, but she would sooner drop herself than she would anyone else. “U-uhm…” She tried to put on a brave face, but it certainly shook her. “What?”

Sheena knew better than anyone else that Colette had heard her, especially with her angelic hearing. But she was such a good girl, such an innocent girl. She probably didn’t know what it was like or didn’t know what it meant! Of course, Sheena being Sheena _, She_ would know!

“It, uh, well. Basically, means it’s going to make us very horny. For some time.” Oh no, that was also the wrong way to put it. If she didn’t know what sexual arousal was, she wouldn’t know what horny meant either. “Well, okay, it’s uh, it’s going to make you want to be touched and-”

“I-I know!” Colette stuttered, her face redder than a tomato. “I know what it is! Sorry! I just!... I was shocked! Um! Sorry.”

“Oh. Well.” Sheena coughed, trying to move past that. There were more awkward things about to happen, so it was best to try and move on. “Well, I recommend that we basically find ourselves a cave and shut ourselves in for the night.” She paused, feeling Colette’s light fingertips against her skin. “Er. Separate caves.”

Apparently, this did not sound appealing to the golden-haired angel. “Wait. You think we should just wait it out alone for the night? While this curse goes on? Just away from everyone? And, um… How do you know?”

Sheena was afraid she’d ask that. “I… well, this isn’t the first time we’ve had this kind of thing happen. Something in this forest brings out the worst in people, and I’ve, uh, I’ve been hit by the curse before.” She didn’t want to think about it. It was embarrassing. She had spent the whole night alone in a dark cave masturbating and masturbating. It… well… it felt good? But … She was so ashamed by it. It wasn’t something she ever did! Someone like Colette especially wouldn’t do that.

“What happened?” Colette asked fearfully.

“N-nothing!” Sheena stammered. “Just, look, it’s best to stay by yourself.” She began to climb out of Colette’s rather rough grip. “I’ll help you find somewhere secluded to stay and we won’t have to wo-”

“Please wait!” Colette held on tight. “I, um!” Her eyes looked everywhere but at Sheena now, sparkling almost with… tears? “I… I don’t think I want to be alone, though? I, um. I really don’t do very well by myself? Unless that’s weird or… if that’s okay or…” There was an actual… fear there? It wasn’t lust. The curse shouldn’t have been that strong yet.

It made sense that Colette didn’t like being alone and abandoned by herself, considering their past adventures. _You’re such an insensitive jerk!_ Sheena shouted at herself mentally.

“Hey, hey! It’s, hey. It’s okay.” Sheena didn’t struggle out of her grip anymore. She never really wanted to leave it in the first place. She was not the best at words. “Are you sure? Maybe we can just like… share a stupid little cave together and maybe just…” she sighed, again exasperated. “Just find a way to keep separate. Like a wall divider. So we’ll be able to hear each other.”

Colette’s entire being seemed to brighten, her wings especially, fluttering with a cute energy. “That, um! That would be better! If that’s okay. I just. I really like having someone to talk to. And I’m a little scared.”

Sheena understood that. She felt a pang in her chest. She _really_ understood that. “Yeah. It’s okay. I am too. Let’s go find somewhere to ride this out,” Sheena said. Er. Phrasing.

* * *

Sheena found a spot easily enough. This was her forest, this was her home, she knew the lay of the land better than anyone. If there was one thing she was good at, it was knowing this horrifying dark forest that no one wanted to be inside or near. Sounded like a metaphor didn’t it? Haha!... Ah…

The cave itself was nothing special, and that made it work. No one would bother coming here. Well … except them….

 _Damnit Zelos._ She wouldn’t have thought like that if that idiot chosen hadn’t infected her with his disgusting ways.

She didn’t want to be found, didn’t want to be seen by anyone. When they made their way into the dark damp place, ducking under the roof, Sheena made sure to close it up with a loose boulder nearby. Actually, she had attempted to move the boulder and failed miserably.

“Here, let me,” Colette said sweetly, politely waiting for Sheena to stop her ugly grunting and groaning as she pressed uselessly against the rock. Without so much as a huff, Colette pushed the boulder in front of the cave, leaving them in the dark with nothing but the purple glow of her wings.

Sheena was mesmerized by Colette. She was the perfect girl. She was strong, she was kind, she was beautiful. She could do anything. She could fly, she could move _boulders_ … With those delicate little arms of hers. What would it feel like, Sheena wondered, to have those arms hold you down?...

Sheena shook her head, noticing she was barely breathing again. Again, what an ugly thought, what an ugly thing, what a gross way to treat her friend! It was getting hot. She could feel it in her chest, could feel it below a little too.

_Focus. Just do what you’re good at._

Sheena wasn’t completely hopeless at least. She was good at extremely basic things, at underhanded skills, at barbaric things. In her robes she always carried a few rolled up blanket-like cloths, tightly coiled so as to not get in her way. A professional assassin such as her had to be ready to live out in the wilds for days, maybe even weeks. She had to know how to live anywhere in short notice, live in the dirt if she had to. That was what she was good at. Living in the dirt.

She unrolled the cloths over the dirt, against a large rock in the center of the cave. This would do perfectly. Luckily, she had two of these little blankets, even if it wasn’t exactly the most efficient. A real ninja only needed one, but Sheena was never one to do things correctly, and found that a second blanket always came in handy.

Colette’s wings flitted in the dark as she watched silently. It was so strange having someone see her do all this.

Next, Sheena placed a ward up on the cave’s ceiling, the ancient paper floating like an old ghost in the night. This would keep the monsters away, despite that last contradicting metaphor. She mumbled the words needed to activate it and like clockwork, the ink glowed a deep blue, lighting the cave up a bit more. _Strange mood lighting, but I have nothing else._

_Not! Mood lighting! Lighting! Just lighting._

And, just to be careful, Sheena shifted the vines over at the cave’s entrance to cover their tracks, their shame. If someone were to somehow move that boulder, they’d find nothing but green and ivy, and hopefully assume it was just another wall. Not that anyone would fall for that, but… she just wanted to. Doing things kept her mind off the heat, kept her mind off Colette.

“Wow, Sheena, you’re so good at this!” Colette said with a bright smile, the blue light and the purple light mixing together prettily. “You’re so prepared!”

“It’s nothing,” Sheena sighed, unimpressed with herself. “Everyone at my village knows how to do this stuff, even the kids.”

“Oh. But…” Colette’s voice trailed off. “Sorry.”

_Damn it, can’t you do anything right? Now you made her feel bad._

“No, no, don’t apologize,” Sheena stumbled, almost reaching for Colette’s hand. That would have been weird! Don’t do that. “I didn’t mean to like… dismiss it.”

Colette shook her head, her golden hair shining so bright under the blues and purple lights. Nothing like Sheena’s dark messy hair, which just ate it all hungrily and gave nothing back in return.

“No, it’s okay! I just…” A strand of hair fell into her mouth and Colette absentmindedly played with it between her lips, looking away. “I just think it’s really impressive? I, um, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Had Colette always chewed on her hair like that? It was so cute, and her lips only shone brighter under the light of all the colors and hues.

“Ah, um.” Sheena wanted to smack herself upside the head like she would Zelos. “Yeah. I guess,” she said, accepting the compliment finally. She felt something in her chest, something besides the curse’s lust, lifting her up ever so slightly.

A strange silence washed over the two. Colette at some point had returned Sheena’s gaze, yellow strands marked with blue and purple falling in front of her face. She was staring at Sheena. There were times before Colette had looked at her, times she looked Sheena’s way, but there was always someone else, something else to see.

But… wait. Sheena was staring too, wasn’t she? Don’t. Be. Weird!

“So, hey,” Sheena coughed, trying to look at a particularly interesting rock. “Are you hungry at all? We’ll be here for a while and it’s probably best to eat now… er… rather than… um. Later.”

“Huh?” Colette paused.

Why did Sheena have to be so awkward!?

“Sorry, I meant, I have a couple snacks. I always carry just a bit in case something like this happens.”

“Oh!” Colette perked up, touching her cheek cutely. “Sorry. I don’t want to eat all your food! You made it for yourself! And besides, I’m, um, not sure how much I need to eat? Hehe.” She giggled sheepishly, but Sheena could tell there was still that touch of fear there. That touch of unknown.

 _Could I really live without eating? What would happen to me?_ Colette must have surely thought. Again, Sheena felt that pang of guilt. Colette had been through so much. She refused to _not_ share.

“Here, I always bring too much and…” Sheena wasn’t lying about this. “I’d feel better if you ate with me anyway.” Sheena placed a small pouch in Colette’s soft hands, relishing even the briefest of touches. Her skin was so warm. 

“Are you sure?” Colette blinked, staring at the thing like it was an alien object.

“Yeah.” Sheena nodded, hoping she sounded sure for once in her life. “Open it up. It’s just some nuts and berries. You can eat the leaves they’re wrapped in, too, if you’re feeling adventurous.”

“Oh!” Colette smiled. “Sheena you’re so smart and practical!”

“I…” Sheena stopped herself. She didn’t want to make Colette say sorry or make Colette unhappy. “Thanks,” she said finally. She meant that at least.

They sat together in silence, nothing but a light chewing echoing across the cave’s walls. Sheena wanted to look at her. She wanted to just…. Just stare at Colette. But that wasn’t right. That was the curse talking! Or… was it? Ugh, it didn’t matter. Either way, she wasn’t going to be staring.

“It’s really good!” Colette said.

What was Sheena supposed to say to that? It’s just nuts and berries. There was nothing special about them. But it wasn’t as if Colette was being disingenuous. There was a very real happiness there for such a small thing. Sheena couldn’t quite understand, but she was glad all the same.

“Thanks.”

“No, really!” Colette went on. “It’s, um. It’s really cool how you have all of this ready! If, um, if it was up to me? We wouldn’t have anything.”

Sheena tried to argue with that, tried to come up with a counter point as to why she was useless. But she couldn’t. 

“You really think so?” Sheena asked. “I mean, I’m sure Raine or Regal would have this more under control than I would.”

Colette shook her head, golden hair flipping beautifully. “Um! Well. Raine would probably make us eat something not so great. And… I think I’d feel a little nervous with just Regal around, actually? N-not that I don’t trust him! It’s just… he’s not so easy to talk to.”

Huh? Did that mean Sheena was easy to talk to? No, don’t just assume things like that.

“And… um. Maybe this doesn’t make much sense?” Colette said, playing with a strand of her hair again. “But Raine and Regal would be improvising. I don’t think they’d be as prepared as you are, Sheena.”

She blinked. “No, no. That makes sense.” Sheena paused. “I…guess you’re right?” She wanted to argue, she wanted to belittle herself, but Colette just wouldn’t let that happen.

“And, um, I think I’d really rather be stuck with you,” Colette said with a smile.

Sheena’s heart was pounding. She hoped it was dark enough that Colette couldn’t see her face heating up.

“Ah, really? I mean. Yeah! I…” She choked on her words, knowing she was absolutely terrible at talking to people. “I’m glad I’m stuck with you too?” _What the hell are you saying, Sheena?!_ “I mean! Well… Not like I’m glad we’re stuck!”

Colette giggled, and it silenced all the negative shouting in Sheena’s mind. “I know what you mean.” Her lips formed such a sweet smile.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

Sheena was not going to do that! Geez.

With the cave sealed up it was getting so hot. So stifling. She must have been sweating. Colette’s gaze seemed to fall down to Sheena’s chest, where she felt the air burning. Oh, no, she was sweating there wasn’t she? That’s not attractive. Colette was probably grossed out-

“Mpfhm!” Sheena gasped as Colette’s cool lips pressed against hers, breathing electricity through her mouth. Colette gasped as well, as if she were surprised, but she did not break the kiss, allowing her breath to mix with Sheena’s.

Sheena couldn’t break out of it. She didn’t want to. This was like a dream of hers! But at the same time, it was only because of the curse wasn’t it? It wasn’t fair to Colette. But…

Colette quickly backed out of their kiss. “Um!” she huffed, her cheeks flushed, lips shining as beautifully as her wings. “Sorry! I… I don’t…” She had trouble articulating the words, but she looked so guilty.

“No! No, it’s okay!” Sheena said stupidly, her mind adding, _It was more than okay!_ “That’s just the curse. It’s not your fault.”

Colette frowned, that guilty frown. It reminded Sheena of before, before when she wasn’t sure she’d live.

“Is... that really all it is?” Colette fiddled with her hair again. “I’m sorry. Even if it is a curse, that was still wrong of me.”

“It’s okay, don’t worry!” Sheena said, trying to laugh, but again, it sort of just came out as a hot and heavy breath. She felt a strong urge to feel over her own body, to feel Colette’s body. “Honestly? I’ve always wondered what kissing you would be like,” she said so casually, like it wasn’t the stupidest, worst thing she could have said.

_Sheena, what the HELL are you doing?!_

“H-huh? Really?” Colette still fiddled with her hair, but her eyes met with Sheena’s now. It was almost too much. Just her stare was all it took, and Sheena suppressed an urge to gasp.

“Yeah, well, uh, you know.” Sheena was dying both mentally and physically. “Not. Like. A weird thing?”

_Oh yeah, you’re totally making this better Sheena!! Great job!!_

“Mm,” Colette hummed so lightly, twirling a strand of her hair around her finger, much like Sheena’s mind was wrapped around her. “No, it’s okay. I’ve, um. I’ve thought about it too.”

A bolt of lightning struck Sheena mentally. “No way!” she shouted way too loud, her obnoxious voice echoing against the cave walls.

“Sorry.” Colette flinched. “I, um, I meant it though. You’re really pretty and cool and…. Um… handsome?”

_Handsome?! What … what the hell did that mean!? Why did it just make her seem cuter?!_

“Me?” was all Sheena could mumble out, completely baffled. She knew she wasn’t pretty. Maybe under the right circumstances she could be cool. But she wasn’t pretty. Not like Colette.

“Ah. Sorry.” Colette could hardly meet her gaze again. “That was dumb of me. I just… I was afraid to say attractive? Like… sexy? If… that’s okay to say?”

_Sexy?!?!_

How could anyone…

Sheena felt her body step closer to Colette, felt her body begging to be free of these hot clothes. She wanted to taste Colette again, wanted to feel her cool skin against her. But she stopped herself. Colette was closer too, though. A lot closer. Had she moved in when Sheena wasn’t looking?

“Sheena,” Colette breathed out, unable to turn away from her anymore. She was breathing hard. “You’re breathing really hard. Are you okay?”

“Huh? You’re the one,” Sheena started, noticing she was practically gasping for air. She couldn’t even finish her sentence. At least she wasn’t alone in that. Colette was having trouble speaking too.

“Um… maybe we should kiss again?” Colette asked, a desperate hunger in her voice. “There’s… nothing wrong with kissing, right?”

Sheena felt like her chest was going to explode. It felt like the only way she’d be able to breathe was if Colette was kissing life into her. But…

“I don’t think we should,” Sheena said sternly, trying to tear her gaze away. “It’s the curse. I, um, don’t mind kissing you. But things might… get out of hand.”

Colette blinked, hurt. Sheena didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but what choice did she have? Colette wasn’t herself. When everything was over, she’d probably regret even kissing Sheena as it is. It was best she ended it before Colette’s regrets grew too much.

“Oh. Yeah. I’m sorry,” Colette mumbled. “What… should we do then?” And, yet again, Sheena could hear that hunger, she could feel the lust in her words. The hope for something more.

Sheena, again, would have to disappoint her. Something she was used to doing to everyone.

“I think, about now,” Sheena said steadily, trying her best to keep calm. “We should separate. Each go on the opposite side of that big rock. And … um. Just do whatever needs to be done to keep a cool head.”

_Ugh, Sheena you idiot, she won’t know what you mean!_

Colette nodded, albeit a little sadly. “Um… yeah. Okay. I guess that’d be for the best.” She quietly took her spot on the blanket, her back to the smooth boulder, and let out a wet sigh from her lips. _Sheena, why are you describing it like that?_ “Can we still talk? Is that okay?”

Colette’s gaze fell onto her and Sheena’s body felt like it had gotten hit with a paralyzing toxin. “Y-yeah! That’ll be fine. For… um. For now.” After staring for way too long, Sheena quickly shuffled over to her side, away from Colette, where they could no longer see each other.

Instantly she had to touch herself. Just a little. Nothing incredibly wrong. But she had to run her hands over her breasts, over her sides, down between her thighs. Just a little touch here and there. It was burning, demanding to be felt. She wouldn’t lose herself just yet! But it was so hot…

She allowed one of her breasts to feel the open air, allowed her finger tips to ‘accidently’ hit her nipple as she brought it out. She let out the tiniest of gasps, hoping Colette wouldn’t hear, wouldn’t know. She didn’t need to know what Sheena was doing, she wouldn’t want to know.

“Sheena?” Colette asked, her voice seemed to almost shake.

Sheena quickly put her breast back inside her clothing for some reason, as if Colette would be able to _hear_ that it was out. “Y-yeah?”

“Um…” She sighed, seemingly content. “Sorry. I just. Wanted to hear your voice.”

Sheena found her fingers were absentmindedly rubbing very light circles between her legs. She felt a wetness and was disgusted with herself.

“Ah, um. I’m here,” she replied back, trying to sound strong for Colette. “Are you doing okay?”

Again, Colette let out that relaxed sigh. “Yeah. I’m okay.” She paused, and Sheena was sure she heard a light gasp. But that must have just been Sheena’s lust addled mind. “How about you?”

_Oh, I’m just fondling myself while talking to you, that’s all!_

“I’m okay,” Sheena lied. Yet, the air felt so oppressive, so heavy. “Feelin’ a little hot, that’s all.” She tried to laugh it off.

“Me too,” Colette said with that little huff in her voice again. Sheena hadn’t wanted to have heard everything so well, but when it was just the silence of the cave? She had no choice but to invade Colette’s privacy.

There was the shuffling of clothing on the other side of the wall. Something clunky hit the floor. That must have been Colette’s coat. She was… undressing. Which!... Which was normal. That’s okay. That’s fair. Sheena felt her fingers rubbing outside of her pants again, between her legs. She couldn’t pry them away this time.

Colette had plenty of clothes left after all. It wasn’t like she didn’t have her undershirt and pants on. It must have just felt much better to get rid of that coat. Sheena had to admit, she wanted to do away with her clothes too, but… that’d leave her naked. That’d be too weird. Colette wouldn’t appreciate that, she was certain.

“Sheena?” Colette asked with a trembling breath suddenly. She could swear she heard something else on Colette’s side. It moved in a rhythm. But… no. That was just Sheena’s own noises wasn’t it? Was Sheena that loud?

“H-huh?” Sheena asked, her mind in a steamy fog. Her fingers were still rubbing lightly between her legs, outside her pants, yet even still she could already feel her lust even through the fabric.

“It’s… um…” Colette breathed out, sounding almost frantic. “Can… I hold your hand? When it’s quiet… I…” she took a moment. “I worry. I know it’s hard to talk. Would it be okay?”

Sheena felt that paralyzing lightning strike her spine again. She was terrified.

_I can’t! She’s probably scared and alone, and I’d be holding her hand and touching myself? Getting some weird sick pleasure off her misfortune?_

“Sheena?” Colette asked again, this time a more desperate air in her voice.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Sheena quickly blabbed out. Without thinking, she moved her hand behind her and felt blindly for Colette’s, whose fingers quickly wrapped around hers in a desperate embrace. Sheena couldn’t help but squeeze back. “Its just… hard to think.”

“Yeah.”

Her hands were so soft. So cool and clean compared to Sheena’s hot and sweaty palms, toughened by years of gripping weapons and strenuous physical labor. It must have felt awful for her. Where as Sheena’s hand was wrapped in what felt like soft silks, tender, but strong. Stupidly, the word angelic came to mind to describe it, but that was Colette wasn’t it? She was an angel. She was on a completely other level. She was a mystical being. Sheena was merely a dirty human.

She grit her teeth, ashamed. Her other fingers were stroking harder against herself, her skin demanding touch. She wondered if Colette was doing the same. Would she even know how? Colette’s grip tightened ever so tightly, almost in response, and a surge of electricity ran through Sheena’s arms. Her fingers worked harder. She couldn’t stop herself.

There was another noise. Colette grunted or… moaned or… or it was just something Sheena was imagining. But she couldn’t take it anymore. It was too much, it demanded too much. Her skin was on fire, and she needed it, she needed to touch it. Quickly she put her hand down her tights, on the inside this time, and fumbled for her own hungry lips.

It felt good. It felt so good. She felt so warm. It sent little tingling waves of pleasure through her body, and for a moment, she was afraid Colette could feel them too. It felt like there were sparks between Colette and Sheena’s fingertips, as if everything she felt was being sent through like a wire. But, that was all in her head again. Sheena only wished Colette was thinking the same thing.

_This was bound to happen. You knew it would come to this. You’re going to masturbate, just let it happen, Sheena._

She had to accept it. If there was one thing Sheena didn’t like to argue with, it was logic. And for once, her logical side was right. She was going to masturbate, just like all those years ago. Stop fighting it, and just let it happen.

Her fingers awkwardly moved in circles, in a motion she didn’t quite understand, but a motion that felt so natural to her. It wasn’t like she masturbated often! Yet, her fingers still fell into this motion, like it was built in. She guessed for a woman like her, it was only natural for her fingers to know what to do.

“Sheena?”

She gasped, and her fingers pressed harder against herself. She tried to stop herself to answer. She tried. But she couldn’t. It felt too good. She wanted to talk to Colette while masturbating.

“Yeah?” She answered, trying her best to sound normal. “Is everything okay?”

Colette’s hand squeezed Sheena’s, and again those sparks of pleasure shot through her body. “Yeah. I just. I want to hear your voice.”

Yet still, her fingers pressed harder. She felt how wet she had become. She had probably ruined her outfit because of this. But she couldn’t stop. It felt so good. Especially knowing Colette was here, especially hearing her voice. But… this was wrong.

“Colette,” Sheena found herself saying, and she couldn’t hide the lust in her voice.

There was a small gasp, a tiny thing. “Yeah?”

“You, uh…” Sheena wanted to ask her what she was doing. Wanted to know how she was feeling. Was she feeling herself? Was she also masturbating? Sheena’s mind raced at the possibilities, and she suppressed yet another gasp. But it was wrong. She was taking advantage of Colette. The poor girl probably was terrified, probably had no idea what to do. This wasn’t fair to her. “Do you… uh… know what to … do?”

“Huh?” Colette asked, sounding genuinely confused. Damn it, Sheena knew she should have explained this earlier.

“You know,” Sheena went on, fingers stroking herself ever more. “With. Yourself?” Her words weren’t even making sense. Colette would have no idea.

“Masturbate?” Colette breathed so easily, yet so hungrily as well.

Their fingers tightened as they held each other.

“Uh. Huh. Yeah.” Sheena couldn’t stop herself. She felt a pressure building inside her chest. She shouldn’t be feeling this good right now! “Sorry.”

“I…” Colette breathed. “I know how to masturbate.”

Colette? Of all people? She knew about that stuff?

It was the only thing she could think of. Sheena pictured Colette, fingering herself, her long golden hair a mess over her naked body. She was beautiful, and after everything she had gone through, she deserved to feel good. Sheena couldn’t reply. She felt like… she felt like…

“Do you?” Colette asked suddenly.

Sheena blinked out of her steamy vision, hand still desperately holding onto Colette’s, as if her life depended on it, as if letting go meant falling away, falling into darkness.

“H-huh?!”

“Do you know how to masturbate, Sheena?” Colette asked, her voice low.

“I… uh…” What could she even say to that?

“It’s okay,” Colette said with a strange gentleness, still holding Sheena tight.

She was terrified. She was guilty. She was ashamed. Yet she couldn’t stop. She still rubbed herself. She couldn’t even stop to talk with Colette normally. How pathetic was she?

“What… do you mean?”

Colette’s grip was tight, but her fingers were smooth, and gentle. She very lightly rubbed Sheena’s tough hands. “It’s okay to masturbate, Sheena. I’m...”

There was a light huff again, and Sheena could hardly breathe. No. Colette couldn’t be? Right?

“I’m masturbating right now,” Colette finally admitted, a tinge of shame in her voice. Sheena’s hips reflexively moved forward into her fingers, and she stifled a gasp yet again. “Sorry. I’m sorry. That was weird to say wasn’t it?” She loosened her grip around Sheena’s hand, and started to slide away.

“No, wait!” Sheena cried, keeping hold off Colette’s hand. She couldn’t let go. She couldn’t. Sheena was supposed to be the strong one, she was supposed to hold Colette’s hand to soothe _her._ Yet now, here she was, being selfish, being pathetic. “Please, don’t let go.”

“Okay,” Colette said evenly, quickly interlocking her fingers around Sheena’s, holding her tight. “I won’t let go.”

It… it didn’t feel as wrong. Sheena’s fingers continued to make circles, she felt her finger press against something inside herself that felt even better. But it didn’t feel so disgusting as long as Colette was here, holding her.

“It’s, um. It’s not weird,” Sheena finally said, responding to her from before. “I… I..”

Colette either didn’t or couldn’t hide her lust. “Yeah?”

She wanted to hear it didn’t she? Just admit it for her.

“I’m uh… touching myself too.”

Sheena felt Colette shiver.

“Yeah?” She squeezed.

It… it felt good to admit it. The pleasure building up inside her chest, washing against her back.

“Yeah.” She paused, a gasp escaping her. She still tried to hide it, but not as much. There… wasn’t much point in that was there, she realized. “You knew that though, didn’t you?”

There was another pause. But she could feel Colette’s body moving, shifting. “Yeah. I’m sorry.”

_Angelic hearing. Of course she knew._

“I wanted to hear you say it.”

Her words almost felt accusatory. Sheena recoiled.

“No, no not like…” Colette fumbled, holding Sheena tight. “It’s um. It’s really hot. To hear you say it. I, um… I started masturbating almost the second you sat down.”

Sheena could hardly believe it. Again, her mind felt like it was lost in an electric storm. Colette had started masturbating that soon? She was doing it that whole time? And… she wanted to hear Sheena?

“Do you… ever masturbate, Sheena?” Colette asked. “I’m sorry.”

It was too difficult to answer. Colette seemed to read her mind, continuing as if Sheena had spoken.

“It’s okay. I do it all the time. Sometimes a few times a week. Sometimes… when we shared a room together.”

“R-really?” Sheena asked, baffled. She felt a pressure building up in her, something wanting to burst. It felt too much.

“Yeah. I… it feels really good.”

“I don’t, um…” Sheena tried to say.

Colette’s hand still held firm. _It’s okay,_ she said through her hands.

“I don’t know if it’s wrong or if it’s bad, but… I don’t know if that matters?” She continued, much to Sheena’s astonishment. “Sorry. This… probably isn’t the right time. But when… when you think you won’t be around long… it’s hard to resist. To not wonder, you know? And then… Then when I was back, when I was alive again… I didn’t want to lose all those feelings. I didn’t want to let go of my body again.”

“Colette…” was all Sheena could say. She was too stupid, too flustered for this. This girl had been through so much pain and suffering. Sheena’s heart ached for Colette. She couldn’t give Colette what she wanted. She knew she couldn’t.

“Sorry. I didn’t, um. I didn’t mean to make this about me. I just wanted to say that it’s not wrong. I don’t think it’s wrong. It’s good to feel good, isn’t it? And I don’t want you to think you’re gross.” There was a long pause. “I know what that’s like.”

Sheena felt so stupid. Why did she want to cry? While she was masturbating with this beautiful girl? What the hell was wrong with her?

“Sheena?” Colette asked.

She didn’t respond.

“Is it okay if I come over there?”

She couldn’t respond.

“I won’t if you don’t want me to.”

She couldn’t take it anymore. She felt so alone. She couldn’t even speak. But would Colette really want to see her like this? Did it matter? Just let the poor girl have what she wanted at least.

“Yeah,” Sheena finally said, shakily. “You can.”

Colette squeezed her hand tight. “And that’s okay? You want me to?”

Sheena needed her. She had to admit that. She needed Colette right now. Curse or not. “Yeah. I do. Just. Don’t let go.”

“Okay.”

There was a shuffling of movement. Sheena reflexively tried to move her hand away from herself, out from her pants. But she couldn’t even manage that. She had to keep touching herself. All the while, Colette held on tight.

When Colette sat in front of her, Sheena couldn’t help but let out another gasp. Colette was completely nude, her wings still shining that wonderful purple hue. Her breasts were so small compared to Sheena’s, so cute, so perfect and perky. Colette’s fingers worked between her legs, so sure of how to make herself best feel pleasure. Even her lips there were perfect. Cute. Sheena was so embarrassed, but her fingers moved harder at the sight.

Colette let out a small gasp too, and Sheena saw the pleasure in her eyes now. “It’s okay,” Colette said. Her wings flittered slightly at the motion, sending wonderful rippling patterns of light against the cave. “You look… so hot, Sheena.”

Sheena? Hot? Did… she mean because Sheena was sweating? Because Sheena was still in all her clothes? How could this beautiful angel find someone like Sheena attractive?

“Is it okay if I kiss you again?” Colette asked, her fingers still working herself efficiently, her other hand still holding Sheena’s tight. “I… really want to.”

Even now, even through all this, Sheena couldn’t escape that dark pit inside her. “It’s just the curse. I don’t… I don’t know. You don’t really…”

Colette frowned, and Sheena’s heart cracked at the sight. “It’s not,” Colette countered sternly. “I always thought you were really attractive. Really, um. Really hot.” She paused. “Is… is it me? I’m sorry. It’s okay if it is.”

“No! No, of course not!” Sheena said, baffled. “From the very first moment I saw you, I always thought you were beautiful! Not… um. Not that looks are all that matters!”

Colette blinked, a very real shock in her eyes. “Really?”

“Of course!” Sheena admitted easily. How could anyone not think so? “And then I learned more about you, and… I learned how kind you are, how unbelievably kind you are. How you give anything and everything for those you care about.” Sheena was in too deep, she was losing control. “I wish. I wish I could have been as strong as you, as determined as you. Then maybe… maybe I wouldn’t have…”

“Sheena,” Colette said lightly, shushing her. “You are strong. You’re so strong.” She moved closer, her face flushed, her lips still hungering. “Despite everything, you still kept going, you still kept trying. You went to a completely foreign world. All on your own. When… when you couldn’t hurt me, you didn’t give up. You protected me. You never gave up.”

“I…” Sheena was dumbstruck again. It was too hard to understand. Everything that was happening, it was too much.

“So,” Colette started again, her eyes staring into Sheena’s. “Can I… kiss you? Even if it’s the curse that’s… that’s making me aroused. That wouldn’t just change my feelings.”

It was too much. Colette’s fingers worked herself still, and as she sat over Sheena, she could feel the warmth against her, could feel Colette’s fingers moving in that perfect rhythm. She felt something in her chest, felt something warm washing over her body. Colette still held her hand tight, refusing to let go, even now.

Sheena couldn’t fight it anymore. She didn’t want to fight it anymore. As the orgasm washed through her, she firmly planted her kiss onto Colette’s surprised lips, moaning all of her pleasure, all of her everything into Colette, desperate to be accepted. And in almost the next instant, she felt Colette arch her back forward, felt that sweet gasp of hers as she came as well, drinking in Sheena’s sloppy kisses, and trying to push in her own. Colette pressed her naked body against Sheena’s hard, and both were unable to stop themselves anymore.

It had never felt so good before.

Sheena had masturbated before, she came many times during her last brush with the curse, but it always felt so wrong, so lonely. Now, though, she could feel Colette, she could feel all of her worries, all of her pleasure, all of her guilt, too. She knew she wasn’t alone.

…

But, in the heat of the curse, in her lust filled mind, there was a break. A brief moment of clarity, a spotlight in the dark.

“Colette, I don’t…” Sheena started to say. Colette breathed lightly against her, her naked body still huddled close on top of Sheena’s. It felt pathetic, it felt so stupid. Here was Colette, bearing everything, her body naked, her mouth demanding, and yet Sheena still kept her clothes on, still kept everything hidden away. “I don’t know if this is right?”

She flinched. Colette may have been bolder than Sheena would have imagined, but she was still the same guilt-ridden girl as always. In an instant, she became that voiceless angel back when Sheena had barely known her. She did not back away, however, still staying close.

“I … I just, I’m, I’m not _that_ stupid,” Sheena went on. It was something she was trying to hide from her mind, something she didn’t want to think of because she knew it was painful. “I… I don’t…” Again, she wished she had a better way to say this, she wished she wasn’t such an idiot! “I don’t want to ruin things between you and Lloyd.”

If there was one thing Sheena knew, it was that those two were meant to be together. Sheena… she was pathetic. She wanted Lloyd, so of course she noticed all the little touches, all the little stares at Colette, how they always lingered together. And… Sheena being the absolute stupid idiot she was…. She wanted Colette too. But… there was no chance with her. Those two were happy together, they made sense together.

“I don’t think you’re ruining anything,” Colette finally said, looking away. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine.”

“But…”

“I initiated it,” Colette said sternly, trying to be strong. And she was. So strong. Sheena felt her breath lost at the sight of her, at her everything. It took all of her willpower to keep from pulling her closer, tighter. “I was selfish.”

Again, Sheena said the dumbest thing she could have possibly said. It was like she was _trying_ to ruin this. Maybe she was. Why was she so desperate to be miserable?

“Why didn’t you go back to Lloyd? Be with him while the curse runs its course.”

And, again, it hurt her. Sheena saw it cut into Colette’s heart, but she did it anyway. The poor girl suffered so much, so so much, and Sheena only hurt her further.

“I was afraid,” she finally admitted. “We’ve never… done anything like this. We haven’t really… acknowledged… us? And I was afraid, what if he… what if he lost respect for me?”

Sheena felt like biting her own tongue off.

“I just…” Colette’s body seemed to lose all it’s color. Her wings had vanished. She slumped into Sheena weakly. Not so much hoping for contact, but just didn’t have the energy to move anywhere else. “I thought with you it’d be okay. You knew what you were doing, you’re always so smart, always so ready. I thought, I thought… if anyone would respect me still, if anyone would make it okay, it’d be you.”

_Why do you do this to yourself and everyone around you Sheena!? Why do you sabotage everything?!_

Sheena was so angry with herself. So angry. Her fingers for once free of herself, managed to curl into angry fists. She wanted to hit herself in the face repeatedly, but that wouldn’t help.

“I do respect you still!” Sheena said too loudly. “I never stopped respecting you! I’m just, I don’t know?? I’m an idiot!”

Colette blinked. “Sheena?”

Why not just let the words keep falling out, they already were! Why stop here?

“I respect you so much for being comfortable with your body! And for making the first move! I respect how much strength that takes and I respect that you still are trying to make me feel comfortable despite me trying so hard to insult you!” She was saying respect too much. It was stuck in there, like a piece of food in her mouth, gross and obvious to everyone.

“A-and!” Sheena wasn’t done yet, because of course she wasn’t. “It was really none of my business to bring up Lloyd, I just! Ugh, I am an idiot,” she groaned. “If what you told me is true, I mean, like… I don’t know?? I don’t think it’s wrong?”

“Mm…” Colette shifted slightly.

“It’s, you know, it’s not my place to judge. I’m sorry.”

“No,” Colette said, that sternness returning. “That’s not true. You’re too hard on yourself, Sheena. Your worries and your feelings matter. Please stop acting like they don’t. They matter to me. _You_ matter to me.”

It was Sheena’s turn to be shocked. Still, once the word waterfall started, it was hard to stop. “You matter to me too, Colette.”

“Then… is it okay?” She looked back into Sheena’s eyes, face still flushed with heat and sweat. But there was more than just a lust there. “I care for you a lot. I don’t, um, understand it much, but I think… that’s what’s important. Right now, I want to share this with you. Is it wrong to like more than one person?”

Her eyes were so serious, so dark, yet so bright. Her question was not meant to be a rhetorical one. She truly wanted to know. At least that was something Sheena understood. The question. Not the answer.

“I don’t know.”

That wasn’t what Colette wanted to hear. She flinched, hurt yet again. But, this time, Sheena wouldn’t stand by and let her suffer. She held Colette’s hand again and squeezed it tight.

“But, I want to share this with you too then,” Sheena continued, her voice heavy, the heat getting to her once more. “If that’s okay with you. Even if…” _Shut up, Sheena! Don’t say any more!_ “…Knowing that things might be awkward afterwards.”

“I don’t think it will,” Colette said, her voice so sure somehow. Sheena felt her heart pounding, so in awe by Colette. “I trust you.”

“You probably shouldn’t,” Sheena heard herself saying stupidly.

Colette frowned, but she didn’t let go of Sheena. “Then, um. You probably shouldn’t trust me either.” She held onto her, hard. Like how Sheena held on before. “I’m not as strong as you think I am.”

It took a while for that to sink in. Sheena felt brave, or she felt stupid, or she was just horny, or…. She didn’t know what she was. But she put her arm around Colette’s bare back and pulled her in close for another kiss.

“Maybe you’re right,” Sheena whispered. She had put so much pressure on Colette, just like everyone else in the entire world had. She had expected so much of Colette, just like they all did. That wasn’t fair. “I’m sorry.”

Colette smiled that sweet smile. It took so little to make her happy. That in itself was kind of sad, wasn’t it? She didn’t let Sheena dwell on that much, at least, returning her kiss.

“It’s okay.”

They kissed again.

And again.

And one more time.

Sheena’s lips were wet with Colette, and she couldn’t help but yearn for more. It was meant to just be like… a friendly kiss, you know? …. _A friendly kiss? Sheena, what are you thinking??_

But then they kissed again. Their lips pressing hard against each other, their breaths fueling each other. Sheena felt something warm, and… Colette’s tongue!? It felt so good in her mouth, it tickled her lips and… her tongue too. Suddenly Sheena’s tongue was hitting hers, as if she had known what she was doing. But with Colette’s guidance, it didn’t feel so scary.

She had always heard of tongue kissing, but never thought it would feel so good. It was like… like Colette was becoming a part of Sheena, like that bit of perfection was inside… and it made Sheena feel like… well since Colette’s here, she couldn’t be so bad.

“Mm… sorry,” Colette mumbled, her mouth leaving finally so they could breathe. “We were talking, and then, um, we kissed, and I… forgot.”

Sheena smiled. It wasn’t a fake smile. “I forgot too.” She felt warm again, but it wasn’t just the lust this time. “You know, when, heh, when we were saying like… I trust you to each other?”

“Yeah?” Colette nodded cutely.

Sheena kept smiling, a rare feeling for her. She spoke without thinking. “I almost wanted to say I lo-” She clamped a hand over her lips. _WHY._

Colette’s eyes widened, but they twinkled with a playful shine. “Mm? What?”

“N-nothing!” Sheena stuttered. _Come on, isn’t it bad enough you masturbated with her?! Now you’re gonna say you love her?!_

Colette smiled cheerily. “You were gonna say I lov-” But, her voice faded away too at the shock. Her face went red underneath the purple and blue light. Sheena just wanted to kiss her even more. “… It’s hard to say even as a joke, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Sheena said with a light laugh. “It was just like, a dumb thought, you know?”

Colette nodded. “Mm, yeah! But, hmm, it’d be kind of fun to say, wouldn’t it?”

Sheena blinked. Yet again, she found her heart pounding hard in her chest. “Yeah. It would? I mean, you know, it’s just words, heh.” She tried to laugh but couldn’t have possibly fooled anyone.

“Right!” Colette huffed, her chest rising and falling so heavily. Geez. She was so hot. How did Sheena end up with this beautiful naked angel on her lap like this? “Maybe, um, if we say it together at the same time, it won’t be so hard!”

“Huh?” Sheena tried not to choke. “Y-you mean say I lo…” She paused. “You know.”

“Yeah!” Colette said with a grin. “It’s, um, stuck in our heads, right? We should just say it so we can think clearer. Plus, I think it’d be fun!”

Sheena wasn’t sure when her hand had found Colette’s again, but she was squeezing it tight. Luckily, she could never hurt Colette physically. She just smiled, squeezing back gently.

“O-okay! Yeah!” Sheena admitted. How… how was this happening? Something about Colette was so irresistible, so hard to say no to. Sheena didn’t want to say no anyway, but that’s beside the point.

“All right!” Colette said with that cute nod of hers, like she was taking it so seriously and not at the same time. “I’ll count to three, and then we just both say it, okay?”

Sheena gulped. “Okay.”

“One! Two! ….” Colette paused, her face turning red. She squeezed Sheena’s hand. “Three.”

“I love you!”

“I love you!”

Sheena’s lips tingled with electricity again. It was like she had kissed her, but their lips never touched. It left her feeling strangely out of breath.

“See?” Colette said, looking about just as energized as Sheena. “It, um, wasn’t so bad! And it was fun to say! Just… saying it isn’t so bad. I love you.”

“Yeah!” Sheena smiled. “Yeah, it is pretty fun to say isn’t it? I love you, too.” And again. There was that shot of energy, almost like mana, spiked directly into her lips and into her brain.

“Mmhmm,” Colette mumbled hotly. “I just… like to say it, I think. Haven’t really, um, been able to say it much.” She paused, looking at Sheena with her bright blue eyes. “I love you.”

“Yeah…” Sheena replied, almost groggily. “I’ve not really said it much either. It feels… kind of good, doesn’t it? Isn’t it strange?” And for once, she didn’t shy her gaze away. “I love you.”

“Oh!” Colette cried happily. “Now I get to say the ‘too’ part! I’ve always wanted to say it!” She grinned. “I love you, too!”

Sheena felt like her heart was getting crushed by a golem. “You’re so weird!” She said with a laugh. “I’m, um, weird too! But, yeah, I know what you mean. The ‘too’ part really adds _too_ it, doesn’t it?”

“Sheena!” Colette giggled, kissing her quickly, wrapping her arms around Sheena’s neck softly. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to like puns!” She kissed her again, before saying a bit hotly, “I love you. Is it okay if I keep saying it? I just… um… like to.”

Sheena replied with her own quick kiss, her lips tingling. “Yeah, that’s okay. As long as… I can say it too?” She kissed her one more time. Last time. “I love you.”

But, again, things seemed to spiral out of control.

Colette kissed her back, breathing rough. Sheena could feel the warmth between her legs. “I love you. So much.” She whispered it into Sheena’s lips with each kiss.

“Colette,” Sheena found herself saying reflexively. “I love you, too. So… much.” She wrapped her arms around Colette’s bare back, pulling her in close, the angel still straddling her.

There was a tugging at her clothes. Sheena’s mind, as drunk as she was on lust and this love word, still managed to jolt back, holding her top over herself tight. Colette just gave that amazingly cute smile of hers, the one with her tongue out, and Sheena couldn’t stay mad.

“Sorry, um… I got a little carried away,” Colette huffed, her hands roaming over her own body, hitting her nipple slightly. “I’m starting to, um… want things a lot. And… I think it’d be nice if you didn’t have clothes on either? If that’s okay.”

“M-me?!” Sheena repeated dumbly. EXTREMELY dumbly. Like. Seriously. Who else was here?! “Y-you want me to be… naked?”

Colette kissed her again, hungrily, a finger dipping inside herself as she did so. The effects were too strong again, skipping over most of her worries and fears. “Mm, yeah. I, um, I just… I think you’d look really, um, sexy?”

Sheena could hardly breathe. Her?! Sexy?! Well… okay, fine, Zelos had always hit on her, but he hit on _everyone._ Not many others really hit on her or told her she was sexy.

…Okay, again, a few gross guys had, but again!!! It didn’t really feel like they meant it. With Colette… it felt like she really meant it. Especially the way she sat over Sheena, masturbating, eyes focused, wings splayed out like diamonds.

“I, um… I guess I am hot,” Sheena started. “T-temperature wise!” She cursed herself for being so awkward.

Colette giggled and sighed into her neck. “I know everyone calls me a dork, and I know they’re right, but, um…. I think you are, too.” She suddenly kissed Sheena’s neck, like she just couldn’t control herself. “Sorry if that’s mean, but… it makes me feel more comfortable? I don’t feel alone in being weird, and for some reason… it makes me brave. Braver than I usually am.”

A light moan escaped Sheena’s mouth, and she realized she was masturbating too. “I think I know what you mean… You make me feel brave too.”

Their fingers hit against each other as they worked on themselves, and it only made their movements more frantic. Sheena’s clothes felt so constricting now, she felt so selfish. She didn’t know if she was attractive, but she wanted to give Colette what she wanted at least.

“Can I?...” Colette breathed out, tugging on Sheena’s outfit again, particularly the area around her breasts.

For a brief moment, in the back of her mind, Sheena’s thoughts shouted _No! Don’t look at me!_ but she remembered Colette… she remembered Colette even saying the same thing. She wanted to be strong. She wanted to be loved.

“Yeah.”

Instantly, Colette pulled out Sheena’s breasts, without a moment to spare. Sheena yelped a tiny bit, but soon felt a pair of lips hit her hot skin, cooling them. A tongue slid against her bare nipples as Colette hungrily sucked against them.

She threw her head back, pulling Colette in closer. “Colette!”

“Sorry!” She replied, barely able to separate her mouth from Sheena’s boobs. “I… I just meant to kiss them real quick and, um, I got carried away! They’re… so big and hot and…” Her free hand idly massaged Sheena’s breasts, groping and squeezing. “They feel so good! I’ve … never felt anything like this…”

It felt amazing for Sheena, too. She had never expected this to feel so nice. Her chest, usually so heavy, felt lighter than air now, and her nipples were sparking with that same electric pleasure at her touch. She already felt like…

“Are you…” Colette huffed, staring at her intensely. “Already?...” She pressed her lips against Sheena’s breasts again, experimenting, watching for reactions.

“I, I,” Sheena stuttered, words completely failing her as she closed her eyes, barely able to hold herself together.

Colette responded hungrily again, planting her lips on Sheena’s nipples, kissing and sucking hard, her other free hand fondling the other breast. She masturbated even faster, and Sheena felt it all, the way her fingers and lips hit against Sheena’s leg, warm and wet.

Sheena couldn’t stand it. Her entire body was floating, carried through the clouds by this beautiful angel. She felt embarrassed coming already, but Colette clearly wanted it again and well…

She clutched onto Colette, like she was the only thing keeping her from falling out of the sky, because she was. As she came, she lost all her previous reservations, kissing Colette’s breasts and neck in return, not wanting to stop. Pleasure washed over her in waves as Colette moaned into her chest, clinging back so hard.

And in her lust addled mind, in her orgasm, Sheena was braver, less selfish. She wanted to return the favor to Colette, wanted her to feel the same way. She pressed hard against the angel, harder, harder still, until she pressed the angel down against the blanket, with Sheena straddling her now.

“What are… you…” Colette moaned, her golden hair splayed out beautifully on the ground, her wings still highlighting her body. She looked like she was feeling so good too, and Sheena couldn’t help but yearn for more of that, the way her eyes went half-lidded and she breathed out so heavily.

Hastily escaping from her top, Sheena leaned over the pleasure-filled angel, her boobs completely out in the open, her breasts leaning down over Colette’s, who could hardly stop herself from kissing them.

“Take the rest… off…” Colette begged, barely able to even speak.

She had never gotten out of her clothes faster in her life. Sheena wasn’t even sure when it happened, but before she knew it, she was completely nude and on top of Colette, her skin able to feel everything underneath her so much easier. She was so sweaty, but the cool air in the cave felt great, and Colette’s body underneath pressing against her felt so good.

“You’re so hot, Sheena,” Colette moaned, one of her hands roaming over Sheena, slick with sweat and lust. “I love you.”

Sheena had worried she’d be disgusted by the sweat, but it only seemed to make her come even closer to orgasm. She couldn’t believe that this beautiful girl would like her body so much. She had to make her feel better. She wanted to say it too. It felt good. That was all that mattered. She wanted Colette to feel good.

“I love you, too,” she whispered into Colette as she kissed her again, breasts pressing down onto hers. Colette shuddered underneath, whimpering in a pleasure-filled tone. She liked that a lot, didn’t she?

Sheena used her hands to grope Colette’s breasts, flicking and pinching her nipples softly, all the while letting her breasts lay on top.

“Keep… saying… it…” Colette begged, her hips pressing up against Sheena’s, her fingers moving so quickly.

“I love you so much, Colette,” Sheena heard herself whisper, almost completely out of her control. “I love how sweet you are, I love how good you make me feel, I love that you’re feeling good, I love how beautiful you are, I love you. I love you.”

“T-that’s…” And Colette couldn’t even finish, her moans overtaking any speech she could have had. She clasped an arm around Sheena tightly as she came, her body bumping and moving like a river, both her lips pressing against Sheena’s greedily, demanding their wet touch, needing it.

Sheena couldn’t help but kiss her more. Her orgasm was so beautiful, even her wings twitched and rocked in motion with her. She had never dreamed she could make anyone feel so good before. For once, Sheena felt attractive, she felt wanted. She couldn’t lose this.

Their hips were slowly bumping and grinding together before they even knew it happened. Their bodies lead the way, while their minds were so lost in each other. The lips between Colette’s legs were so soft, so warm, so wet, Sheena had to press harder, she wanted to feel it against herself, wanted to be felt.

Colette responded in term, her hips also pressing up against her, her strength so much that she even lifted Sheena up, only fueling their desire to press against the other harder. It was amazing how strong she was, how such a tiny frame, held so much power, and yet she managed it so well, still feeling like the same gentle soul as always.

It didn’t take long for Colette to shoot up, lifting Sheena with ease, grasping her tightly so she wouldn’t fall. She propped them both up on the ground now, so they sat looking into each other’s eyes. She quickly put one leg over Sheena’s, so their hips could more easily meet, and hugged her close. Now neither was on top of the other, both could be on equal terms together.

Arms and legs wrapped around Colette tightly, Sheena bucked harder against Colette, her lips kissing and tasting Colette’s over and over. Her nipples flicked against Colette’s as well, and she felt that storm of electricity buzzing inside her body as they rocked and moved against each other.

She had never done anything like this, but with Colette, it felt so natural, it felt so safe. Like she couldn’t possibly do the wrong thing, just so long as she gave everything. She so desperately wanted to give everything, she so desperately wanted to be accepted. She felt that from Colette too. She accepted it hungrily, all too happy to let her feel safe in her arms as well.

“I really… really love you,” Colette moaned between kisses and bucks, her body just as slick with sweat as Sheena’s now. “I’m… not just saying it…”

“Colette,” Sheena breathed out. “I never… was just saying it either.” Her mind was in euphoria, her body was in heaven, everything was so perfect. She couldn’t lie. “I really love you, too. I loved you almost right away, as soon as I understood who you were. Maybe I don’t know what love means, maybe I still don’t, but I think… I really do love you.”

Foreheads pressed together as their hips did, and all that existed was each other.

“You were always so smart,” Colette huffed between kisses. “Always so cool. I know you don’t think you are, but when I got to know you, too, I felt the same way… I always felt like we could understand each other somehow. I don’t know. I think I loved you then, too, I just didn’t know. I don’t know anything.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Sheena cooed, stroking her hair, kissing her softly. Sheena really did understand that. She didn’t think she knew anything either. But right now, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that they were here, and that they loved each other. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Sheena… I…” Colette’s breathing spiked, her back arched and chest pressed against Sheena’s, as did her legs, grinding even harder.

It was so much. It felt so good. Sheena responded in kind, and she felt another bit of pleasure bubbling between her legs as they kissed in every way possible. She ran her hands through Colette’s long golden hair and was shocked when she felt Colette’s hands in hers as well, both pressing against the other, kissing even more. Their breaths and moans mingled together to the point where the other wasn’t even sure who was making what noise, but it didn’t matter.

They came together, clinging so hard to each other, needing each other so so much. Sheena wasn’t sure she could ever let go, and she wasn’t sure if Colette ever would either. Maybe it was because of the curse, or maybe it was true love? It didn’t matter now. It didn’t matter what happened tomorrow. They had each other now, and they would never regret having each other. The night would end, as would the curse, but the love and experience they felt would last forever, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Also the guest star was Magilou from Tales of Bersaria. Thought it'd be fun.


End file.
